We're Scrooged!
We're Scrooged! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third season three episode, and fifty-seventh overall. Plot "Based on a true story..." steals money from The Mole.]]The episode begins with a top-hat sporting and wealthy Lumpy walking along the sidewalk. Suddenly, he comes across The Mole, who is wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell next to a red bucket for donations. With no one looking, Lumpy silently takes some coins from the bucket and drops a pebble inside, leaving The Mole to assume Lumpy made a donation, to which The Mole thanks him for. Lumpy enters a toy store he owns and walks to the back, where Toothy is working on a pair of wind-up, chattering teeth possibly for the new release of them. Lumpy hangs his hat on a coat rack and takes a pair of teeth out of a box full of them. He twists the knob, but the teeth don't activate. Toothy reaches over to take the toy from him and investigate the problem, when suddenly the teeth activate and bites one of Toothy's fingers clean off. The finger bounces off Lumpy's head and lands near Cuddles, a customer in the store. He picks the finger up and it squirts blood all is left to die.]]over his face. Despite Lumpy and Toothy's fears of getting shut down after the incident, Cuddles laughs and shows it to Giggles who enjoys it just as much. Believing that he will be rich with his "new toy", Lumpy turns to Toothy with grinning eyes and a very careless plan. Toothy, realizing what Lumpy is thinking, backs up and slips on a pool of his blood on the floor. Lumpy saves him from falling in the box of (now activated) chattering teeth, but he lets Toothy fall in upon seeing Cuddles and Giggles playing with the severed finger. Toothy screams in pain and terror as he is bitten and shredded to pieces. Lumpy, on the other hand, only sees dollar signs. He begins selling Toothy's body parts and organs at steadily increasing costs. The box of Toothy's remains runs empty just as Sniffles enters, willing to pay an entire briefcase full of money for a piece of Toothy. Lumpy looks around and spots one of Toothy's kidneys atop a high toy shelf. Upon trying to reach it, Lumpy accidentally knocks a spinning top off the shelf which stabs him in the eye. He attempts to pull it out of his eye by yanking on a string, but this only causes the top to spin and burrow itself deeper into his eye. He finally pulls it out, also removing his eye and nerve fibers in the process. tries to convince Sniffles to invest in his store.]] An impatient and bored Sniffles begins to leave, but Lumpy beckons him to wait. Thinking quickly, he ties his nerve fibers to the end of a paddle, and uses his eye as a paddle ball. Sniffles is not amused and he leaves the store. Suddenly, the toy shelf Lumpy jumped on earlier begins to fall over. Lumpy tries to outrun it, but he ends up getting the lower part of his body crushed by the shelf. His cash register then falls on his upper back, inflating his head and hands. Finally, Lumpy's head is crushed by his piggy bank, sending his teeth into the air and onto the counter. The Mole then enters the store and, in a sense of poetic justice, purchases Lumpy's teeth. But since Lumpy stole his donations earlier, he ends up paying the "gift" with the pebble Lumpy donated in his donation bucket. Moral "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" Deaths #Toothy is brutally ripped apart by a box of chattering teeth, leaving behind his organs and severed body parts. #Lumpy's head is burst open by his piggy bank. Injuries #Toothy finger is severed by a chattering teeth toy. #Lumpy's eye is impaled by a spinning top, which is then spun deeper in his eye in an attempt to remove it. His eye is then gouged out as he pulls out the top. #Lumpy falls from a shelf. #Lumpy's body is crushed by a collapsing shelf, flattening his lower body. #Lumpy's back is crushed by a safe, inflating his hands and snout. Total Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total Rate: 66.67% Destruction #Toothy's apron is shredded by the wind-up teeth. #One of Lumpy's toy shelves fall over. #The bottom of Lumpy's piggy bank breaks. Goofs #When Lumpy steals the coins from the bucket, The Mole is holding his cane. When Lumpy drops a pebble into the bucket, however, the cane is on the ground. (Though it is possible he dropped it.) #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes even during continuous shots. #When Toothy walks to the chattering teeth Lumpy is holding, it is facing Lumpy. When Toothy gets bitten by it, the chattering teeth is facing Toothy. #It is very strange that the chattering teeth within the box were winded up and killed Toothy as prior to his death, the chattering teeth were not on. #Some of the teeth that are in the box stop chattering after Toothy dies. It is possible, however, that their activation period ended. #As Toothy was being chopped in the box, his heart clearly is shown flying out of the box. However, later the heart was in the box, in the top-right corner of the box when Lumpy looks at the shredded remains of Toothy. #When Toothy is being bitten/torn apart by the chattering teeth, one of his hands flies out of the box. When Lumpy looks into the box you can see Toothy's other hand. Even though Toothy previously lost a finger on his right hand, both hands are shown with all four fingers. #Lumpy's hand is never stained by Toothy's blood when he holds one of his organs. Lumpy's hand also doesn't get stained with blood when he feels the bottom of the box only to find it's empty. #Sniffles didn't open his suitcase properly (unless it had a switch at the top by the handle). #It is unknown how the organ got on the top of the shelf in the first place. (Unless it flew up there when Toothy was killed) #The moment Sniffles leaves the store, the door suddenly closes, even though he didn't grab the door. #When the shelf tips over, the organ on top isn't shown falling. #Similarly, the blood under the organ isn't shown when it has completely crushed Lumpy. #When Lumpy is crushed by the shelf, his hat stays on his head. #When Lumpy inflates after getting crushed by the safe, he has four fingers and a thumb on both of his hands. #Even though Lumpy clearly runs past the counter (with the cash register on it) to avoid being crushed by the falling toy shelf, when his head is crushed, his teeth fly forward and land on the counter. #The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face at the start of the episode and the right side of his face at the end of the episode. #The Mole pays for Lumpy's teeth with the pebble Lumpy had "donated", despite the fact that he had been the one collecting the donations. He may, however, have been collecting donations to purchase toys for the needy. 19. When Lumpy was walking inside the shop to check Toothy. Cuddles head disappeared for a split seconds. Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy looks away when Toothy gets shredded apart by the box of wind-up teeth, there's a brief shot of Cuddles playing with Toothy's severed finger. This quick shot moment looks exactly like the YouTube thumbnail for this episode. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2007 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes